<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Consuming by SasuNarufan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314347">All Consuming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13'>SasuNarufan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood, Bullying, Character Deaths, Dark Sasuke, Dark fic, Established slash, Gore, Graphic Violence, Halloween Oneshot, I repeat Dark Sasuke, M/M, Murder, Not for Sakura fans, Psychological issues, Sasuke's POV, Set in The New Guy universe, Time Skips, proceed at your own risk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke just wants to know why he can't stop thinking about Naruto. Why can nobody answer him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Consuming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: This might be one of the darkest fics I've written so far, so proceed with caution? *winces* This is set in the same universe as The New Guy, but in Sasuke's pov and let's just say that Sasuke isn't exactly mentally healthy in this one (if The New Guy hadn't made that clear already *coughs*). I'm planning to write Naruto's pov of this universe too, but that one will take longer to finish, so consider this a bit of a teaser? *throws hands up* I don't know what's wrong with my brain, honestly.</p>
<p>I'm honestly not entirely certain about this fic, because Sasuke in this one is quite dark and fucked up, but I didn't want to delete this either, so ... PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.</p>
<p>I wish you all a Happy Halloween and erm, enjoy this?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All Consuming</strong>
</p>
<p>Without any warning, his cousin snapped on a bleak afternoon in late February.</p>
<p>He'd been staying with them for a couple of months already, after his father had relocated to another country to work there, with his mother following swiftly. They would only be gone for a year, two at most, they had reassured everyone before leaving their son in the capable hands of Fugaku and Mikoto.</p>
<p>Nothing out of the ordinary happened; there were no fights, no arguments, nothing that indicated that things might take a turn for the worse.</p>
<p>But it did and Obito snapped, stabbing Mikoto to death first before attacking Fugaku when he jumped in to save his wife. The police agent who had saved so many people hadn't been a match for his frenzied, completely out of control nephew, and he had only barely managed to shoot Obito in his stomach before he succumbed to his wounds.</p>
<p>All the while, eight year old Sasuke had stood there frozen in the kitchen doorway, watching blood drip from the kitchen counter and the fridge, his parents dead on the floor and his cousin bleeding out against one of the cabinets.</p>
<p>That was where Itachi found them all, immediately ushering Sasuke out of the room before calling the police and an ambulance; his face deadly white. He remained at Sasuke's side, unflinching when their parents were rolled out of the house on a gurney, covered with a white blanket; their cousin following in a third one and being loaded into the ambulance.</p>
<p>Afterwards they went to stay with Madara, their grandpa, whose conversation with Obito's parents might have been held behind closed doors, but which definitely wasn't discreet. When Sasuke fell asleep that night, his dreams were filled with red and screams and a knife stabbing down again and again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Psychological issues was the verdict of the psychiatrics examining Obito. Brought to the front by the stress of his parents leaving him behind and needing to adjust to new surroundings. Exacerbated by the taunting he had had to endure at school.</p>
<p>All that had led to Obito snapping, temporarily losing his mind, and attacking the first people he had encountered. It could have been anyone, the specialists said sombrely. Fugaku and Mikoto had just been unlucky enough to cross his path first.</p>
<p>Obito's parents arrived two days after the attack, looking worse for wear as if they had just survived a brutal attack and nearly fell over themselves whilst apologising profusely to Itachi and Sasuke, as if apologies were going to bring their parents back. As if apologies would undo the horrible deed their son had committed against his own relatives.</p>
<p>They visited Obito in the hospital, his parents, Itachi and Sasuke; the two brothers needing their questions answered. Why? Why kill their parents, why snap instead of confiding into them?</p>
<p>Obito couldn't tell them much, if anything really. Said he couldn't remember much, only brief flashes. That he felt horrible for killing his aunt and uncle. That he had never meant to do it.</p>
<p>Sasuke remained in the room when Itachi stormed out, closely following by Obito's parents. Looked on as his cousin cried ugly tears of regret, listened to him beg for forgiveness.</p>
<p>Watched how a scalpel, stupidly forgotten by one of the nurses, found its way into Obito's neck, blood spurting out like a morbid fountain when the scalpel was wretched away.</p>
<p>The machines started beeping shrilly, nurses and the doctor running into the room; one of them leading Sasuke into the hallway as the rest of them tried to stem the bleeding enough to get Obito ready for surgery.</p>
<p>Obito didn't make it and at the end of the week they held two funerals instead of one.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Just leave me alone!" he bit out, his hands tightening around the ropes of the swing, and he glared at the three boys standing in front of him, each one wearing a taunting smirk.</p>
<p>"Or what?" the purple haired one challenged him. "Are you going to kill me just like your cousin killed your parents?"</p>
<p>"Oh, watch out, he's going to kill all of us!" his friend, a fat kid with orange hair, snickered.</p>
<p>The white haired boy eyed him shrewdly. "They say your entire family is messed up, is that true?"</p>
<p>Sasuke gritted his teeth, reminding himself what his older brother had told him, <em>"Don't react to them, don't give them that pleasure. Just ignore them and their fun will be over quickly."</em></p>
<p>Except they didn't go away. They kept standing there, taunting him, sneering at how Obito had murdered his parents so easily and wasn't that embarrassing when his dad had been a police agent? Shouldn't he have been able to defend his wife? Or was he just a loser, a weakling who couldn't defend himself against his younger nephew.</p>
<p>On and on it went and his head started spinning and his belly started to churn with fury and he just wanted to jump up and beat them all, beat them and hurt them until their blood was colouring the sand, until they stopped their taunts and their smirks and their ugly words and –</p>
<p>"Hey, how about you pick on someone your own size, you douchebags?"</p>
<p>Sasuke's eyes shot open in surprise, staring wide eyed at the back of a blond kid who had appeared out of nowhere and who was standing right in front of him; his arms held out on each side of him.</p>
<p>"Why are you defending him, this has got nothing to do with you!" the fat boy sneered, balling his hands into fists.</p>
<p>"Three against one, that seems fair to you? Or are you too scared to take him on alone?" the blond kid snapped back. "Oooooh, look how tough you all are, picking with three on someone who's younger than you!"</p>
<p>"How about I - !"</p>
<p>"What's going on here?" An older man with long, spiky white hair and dark eyes halted next to them; his large intimidating form casting a shadow across the three boys. Resting his large hands on his hips, he narrowed his eyes. "Well? What's happening here?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, sir," the purple haired kid muttered and after throwing one last foul look at the blond kid, he and his friends hurried away, clearly not brave enough to take on an adult.</p>
<p>The man looked at Sasuke briefly before he sighed and ruffled the blond kid's hair. "Try to stay out of trouble for a little bit longer, all right? I want to finish my notes first before we go home."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," the kid scoffed and pushed his hand away.</p>
<p>When the blond boy turned around to face Sasuke, he was instantly struck by how blue those eyes looked and he could only stare at the mesmerising deep colour as the kid chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Ah, I probably shouldn't have jumped in like that, but I heard how they were bullying you and I couldn't stand it anymore. Are you okay?" the blond boy asked worriedly, nibbling at his lower lip.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm okay," Sasuke murmured; his stomach doing several funny flips when the blond boy grinned widely.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that! My name's Naruto, by the way. Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Oh, my name is Sasuke. Uch-" but before Sasuke could finish introducing himself, the older man from just now called Naruto back, telling him it was time to go.</p>
<p>"Ah too bad," Naruto pouted and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Sasuke-san, wish I could stay and play with you, but I got to go now, my godfather's ready to leave. Kick their arses next time they start bullying you!" He pumped his fist in the air before offering it to Sasuke, who tentatively bumped his fist against it, all too aware of how warm Naruto's skin was, even with the fleeting contact.</p>
<p>Naruto offered him one last wide grin before he skipped back to his godfather, accepting the orange backpack he was given.</p>
<p>Sasuke could only stare as Naruto left; his blond hair catching the sunlight, making it look like gold.</p>
<p>It would be nice, he mused, slipping off the swing, if he could meet Naruto again soon. This had been the first time someone else besides his brother had been nice to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Itachi turned eighteen, he used part of his inheritance to buy a flat and took custody over Sasuke, waving off their grandfather's help. While Sasuke attended school, Itachi commuted to university in the big city before going to his part-time job at a local law firm.</p>
<p>In spite of no longer having parents, life went pretty well for the both of them. They still had each other, which was all that mattered for Sasuke, and they occasionally visited their grandfather, who insisted on giving them a monthly allowance even though they had their parents' inheritance and Itachi's part-time job to live on.</p>
<p>Life went on normally – until one day when Sasuke was sixteen and his classmates convinced him to sneak into a club. This wasn't his scene, he quickly realised. The music was too loud, the booze was shit and too many people tried to touch him, which made his skin crawl and had him becoming annoyed rapidly.</p>
<p>He'd taken to hiding at one of the booths in the darkest corner of the club when somebody slid onto the seat next to him. He looked up, ready to lash out, but froze when blond hair greeted him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto?</em>
</p>
<p>He'd never forgotten the blond boy who had defended him against three bullies when he'd been ten, but try as he might, he hadn't been able to find him back, which had made him realise Naruto was probably not even from around these parts. Probably had been there at that park on a holiday back then with his godfather. Who knew where he actually lived?</p>
<p>In spite of not having found him since that day, however, Sasuke had always clung on to the hope that he would meet the blond boy again. He couldn't say why it was so important for him to see Naruto again, to talk to him again. He just wanted to see him again, it was that simple.</p>
<p>Had fate been kind to him for a second time and had brought Naruto back into his life in this club?</p>
<p>But no, a closer look at the man next to him revealed that the blond hair was too dirty to be the golden blond of his Naruto, his blue eyes leaning more towards grey than actual deep blue and his skin was nowhere near as warm as Naruto's had been.</p>
<p>Disappointment filled his gut like cement and he scowled down at his water bottle. Figured he wouldn't be this lucky.</p>
<p>"Aw, what's a cutie like you doing here on your own?" the guy smirked, running his finger down Sasuke's arm.</p>
<p>"Don't touch me!" Sasuke snapped, pulling his arm back abruptly.</p>
<p>Instead of being offended, the guy merely laughed, raising his hands in the air. "Don't be like that," he simpered. "You look rather tense, how about I help you relax, hm?" He bit down on his lower lip, looking at Sasuke coyly through half lidded eyes.</p>
<p>Sasuke frowned and stared at him, at the way grey-blue eyes glittered in the multicoloured lights above them.</p>
<p>This guy wasn't Naruto at all, no … But would he be able to tell him why Sasuke couldn't let go of that bright grinning boy he had met so many years ago?</p>
<hr/>
<p>He couldn't tell him.</p>
<p>"Sasuke, what the hell did you do?" Itachi asked horrified, standing frozen in the doorway of Sasuke's bedroom.</p>
<p>Numbly Sasuke looked around. At the bloodied knife in his hand, at the blond guy gurgling on the bed, gasping his last breath, blood pooling out of the deep wound in his stomach, spilling over to the sheets.</p>
<p>Slowly he raised his gaze, locking his eyes onto identical black eyes. "I asked him and he laughed at me, nii-san," he replied, unable to hide the hurt tone in his voice. "I asked him and he told me it was stupid to hold on to him. Then he kept trying to touch me – so I stopped him."</p>
<p>"To hold on to who, Sasuke?" Itachi cautiously approached him; his eyes switching back and forth between the dead body on the bed and his blood covered brother.</p>
<p>"Naruto," Sasuke answered simply. "I just wanted to know why I keep thinking of him. I asked him because he looked a bit like him, but he just laughed. I didn't want that, so I made him stop. I didn't like how he kept touching me either."</p>
<p>In fact, his skin was still crawling with utter revulsion; the imprints of those dirty hands burning his stomach. He had kept trying to push him away, to throw him out, but he hadn't wanted to listen.</p>
<p>He hadn't listened and he had made fun of Sasuke, had tried to sully Naruto's image, so Sasuke got rid of him.</p>
<p>"Sasuke, can you give me the knife?" Itachi asked, looking and sounding completely in control again.</p>
<p>Sasuke eyed the knife dubiously before peeking up at his brother. "Are you mad at me, nii-san?" he asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>He hadn't wanted to disappoint his brother or make him mad, but the guy hadn't wanted to listen! He had just kept laughing, kept trying to pull off Sasuke's clothes, so he had to stop him!</p>
<p>"No, Otouto, I'm not mad," Itachi said calmly. "But I just need you to give the knife to me and for you to take a shower, okay? I'll take care of the rest."</p>
<p>"Okay," Sasuke agreed easily and handed the knife over to his brother before trotting to the bathroom to take a shower.</p>
<p>His brother always knew what to do. He would take care of everything and he would get rid of that pushy arsehole.</p>
<p>Sasuke would just have to find another way to figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They moved out of the apartment two weeks after the incident as Itachi had taken to calling it. He had made some calls and the next morning the boy had been gone and by the end of the day, the bedroom had looked as good as new, no drop of blood left behind.</p>
<p>"Are you okay with starting a new school this late in your studies?" Itachi asked with a slight grimace, shifting the gear stick.</p>
<p>"I don't mind," Sasuke said and shrugged, looking out of the window. "You said this is necessary, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, to make sure nothing is linked back to us," Itachi confirmed; his fingers briefly tightening around the steering wheel. "Just – please be careful, Otouto. I don't want another repeat of the incident."</p>
<p>His cheeks warming a bit with shame, Sasuke murmured, "I promise."</p>
<hr/>
<p>That promise turned out to be hard to keep, Sasuke discovered only a few months later, when his hand was buried deep down in Haruno's intestines, squeezing around the fleshy tube, as he listened dispassionately to her screams of agony, muffled by the dirty rag he'd stuffed into her mouth.</p>
<p>Her scalp bore several bald patches where he had ripped out chunks of her hair and burns littered her breasts where a cigarette had been repeatedly pressed into the soft flesh. Her kneecaps were shattered, but still he was careful to keep her wrists and ankles tied, just in case. You could never be too careful after all.</p>
<p>"You had so many years to atone and you refused," he said coldly and her wide, bloodshot eyes shot to him. "And even after Karin and Sakon, you still went on. You went on and on to hurt him, kept belittling him, making him feel inferior. You deserve everything I'm giving you now and more," he hissed and roughly pulled his hand back, stuffing a rag in the gaping wound to stem the bleeding.</p>
<p>For now at least.</p>
<p>"I ask you again: why are you hurting him?" he demanded, staring down at her. "Why do you think it is right to hurt him when he's the most gentle person on earth?"</p>
<p>Haruno shook her head weakly, sobbing loudly, but not answering.</p>
<p>Just like the other two.</p>
<p>They all refused to tell him why they kept hurting Naruto, why they kept bullying him. They should have been honoured to share a class with him, just as honoured as Sasuke felt to finally be with the blond again.</p>
<p>His blond now.</p>
<p>He smiled, butterflies racing around in his stomach at the thought of the blond boy waiting for him upstairs.</p>
<p>When he had seen him in the classroom, on his first day at his new school, he thought he had been dreaming still. So many years he had been looking for him and now Naruto was there, finally. Fate had a funny way of working, but he was okay with that, because it had finally led him back to Naruto, his boy, the one who had defended him so many years ago.</p>
<p>The only one aside from his brother who had been nice to him without an ulterior motive.</p>
<p>Naruto hadn't recognised him at first, which had been a bit disappointing, but understandable as Sasuke had quickly realised just how foul some of their classmates were towards the blue eyed boy. No wonder he had temporarily forgotten about Sasuke when he had to endure bullying day after day.</p>
<p>But that would end now. Sasuke would make sure that soon they would all understand that Naruto was off limits.</p>
<p>By the time he was finished, none of them would dare to raise a hand anymore against Naruto.</p>
<p>"You people never can answer my questions," he concluded disappointed, but what had he expected?</p>
<p>The only ones who had ever been able to answer him were his older brother and Naruto.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He made sure he was thoroughly clean, a fresh set of clothes included, when he left the basement and went back upstairs to his bedroom, where Naruto was anxiously waiting for him on his bed.</p>
<p>"Is it over?" Naruto asked him in a hushed voice; his eyes large and nervous, his arms wrapped around his pulled up knees.</p>
<p>Sasuke smiled and sat down next to him, curling an arm around his shoulder. Warmth spread out through his chest when Naruto willingly leant into him, tucking his face in Sasuke's neck. He might not actually want to witness the punishment of his bullies – which was fine, Sasuke didn't mind; Naruto didn't need to be sullied with their blood and screams – but he wasn't horrified at what Sasuke did either, which made him even better than his brother.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. I promised you she would pay, didn't I?" he said, stroking Naruto's cheek with his finger, marvelling once again at how soft and warm he felt.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you did," Naruto sighed and slung an arm across Sasuke's chest. "Can we watch a movie now?"</p>
<p>Chuckling, Sasuke couldn't help himself and kissed Naruto sweetly. "Of course we can, love."</p>
<p>He was in no rush to dispose of Haruno's body tonight; not when it meant he could spend time with Naruto instead, with his boy.</p>
<p>After all these years he had finally found him once more and he wasn't planning on ever letting him go.</p>
<p>Never again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN2: So yes, possibly one of the darkest Sasuke stories I've written so far. Not sure how it ended up being this, but I hope it wasn't too bad *winces*</p>
<p>Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.</p>
<p>I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and spooky and take care of yourselves!</p>
<p>Cuddles</p>
<p>Melissa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>